Funds are requested to purchase a QSTAR Elite Hybrid LC-MS/MS mass spectrometer and Tempo nano multi-dimensional liquid chromatography (MDLC) system for the Nevada Proteomics Center (NPC). The instrument being requested is an electrospray- interfaced instrument for on-line liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS) offering a combination of high sensitivity, exceptional mass accuracy, mass resolution, dynamic range, and detection power. Purchase of this state-of-the-art LC-MS/MS instrumentation for posttranslational modification (PTM) site mapping, protein-protein interactions, and protein identification studies is critically important to the: 1) continued success of current research programs that address fundamental questions related to diverse topics, including abiotic stress in plants, calcium signaling, smooth muscle structure, and regulation of chloride channels;2) the ability of the university to attract new cutting-edge research programs, and 3) provide graduate students training in the area of Mass Spec technology. The NPC is a statewide core facility serving the entire Nevada System of Higher Education (NSHE) and is the only facility on either of the two major university campuses within Nevada offering proteomic analysis. The center provides proteomic and mass-spectrometry services to a large number of well-funded biomedical, biochemistry, and biotechnology oriented research programs at the University of Nevada-Reno (UNR), - Las Vegas (UNLV), and the Nevada Cancer Institute (NCI). In the past two years the Center has analyzed more than 37 thousand samples submitted by 42 NSHE faculty members, 18 external academic faculty users and 7 commercial users. Based on the number of research groups, the ever increasing demand for LC-MS/MS services, and the increasing importance of MS technologies to biomedical and biological research, it is clear that the increased capacity and new capabilities of the new instrument is critically important to the continued competitiveness and success of research programs at UNR and other Nevada institutions. In aggregate, the proposed instrument will facilitate and allow expansion of research and training projects currently garnering in excess of $56 million. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed instrumentation will facilitate NIH supported research within the Nevada System of Higher Education (NSHE). This research includes: 1) Smooth muscle physiology looking at diabetic gastroparesis, ulcerative colitis, Cardiac disease and Muscular Dystrophy 2) Neuronal growth and Neuron reproducibility 3) Cancer Research examining Tumor cell death and Senescence 4) Stem cell plasticity.